Death, And Forgetting
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Yami knew that his body was dying. He was loosing too much blood. He wasn't scared. Maybe he could go somewhere where he could get his beautiful loving Bakura, not the monster his heart insisted was The One. -BakuraxYami-


Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating : M

Title : Death, and Forgetting

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : Dark (BakuraxYami)

Warnings : Lang, Death, Yaoi

Summary : Yami knew that his body was dying. He was loosing too much blood. He wasn't scared. Maybe he could go somewhere where he could get his beautiful loving Bakura, not the monster his heart insisted was The One. -BakuraxYami-

Dedication : Jadelioness, Chapter 4 Of 'Altered Lives' Inspired This

Date : 8-21-08

* * *

Yami sobbed silently into his pillow, curled up tightly.

He had loved him. As scary and unknown as the feelings and thoughts were to him, he knew that it was love he had felt for the thief.

And then...

Bakura had found out. Yugi had accidentally mentioned something to Ryou, and Bakura had over-heard. And he had tracked the pharoah down.

For two months they had done this. They would _lay_ together, and then Bakura would have to rush home because of _something,_

Yuugi and the others were worried. Worried that Bakura was hurting him, even Marik had talked to him about it.

And finally, he had confronted Bakura tonight, during one of their..._sessions._

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Yami twisted his hands slightly, looking at Bakura._

_"So? Why the fuck did we stop?"_

_"Bakura? Do you...do you..._love_ me?"_

_Bakura's face went blank. "What the hell brought this on?"_

_"Yuugi...and the others...made me wonder...and if you don't...I don't think I can do this anymore...i don't want to be a whore...or anything like that..."_

_"And if I did?"_

_"Bakura?"_

_"Well, If i said I love you?"_

_Yami started backing away. Bakura's words were cold._

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"Thats what you want to hear, right?"_

_"NO! I want you to mean it! B-BAk- BAKURA! LET GO OF ME!"_

_"YOU WANT LOVE? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKIN LOVE!"_

_"BAKURA STOP! STOP! _STOP!"

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

That had been only twenty minutes ago...and Bakura was passed out behind him...after he had raped him.

Yami knew that his body was dying. He was loosing too much. He was fairly certain two or three of ribs were broken, and that he had punctured a lung, judging by hard it was to breath, and the blood that appeared when he coughed.

As morbid as it was, he kinda glad he was. Yugi would know what had happened -he would feel it- and would know that wallowing in misery was not was he to do. Yugi would go stay with Joey or Anzu, and continue to live, as he would know that was what Yami wanted for him.

Maybe he could go somewhere where he could get his beautiful loving Bakura, not the monster his heart insisted was The One.

With that last thought, he closed his eyes, and took one last deep shuddering breath. And there was no more.

* * *

Bakura moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, already regretting what he had done. He himself knew first hand how painful it was to grow up without any love - and his pharaoh had felt that just as much as he. In a way, Yami had had it worse, since he was constantly surrounded by people, but he was untouchable - no one would even talk to him since Yami had been seen as Ra on earth. Only Yami's father and Yami's personal High Priest were even allowed to talk to him, and even they were unallowed to look upon his face - he had been forced to conceal it with a veil, so holy was it seen.

And now his pharaoh was in pain, and probably crying somewhere.

He put a hand out, and jerked it back as it met cool skin. Bakura's eyes shot open, and his eyebrows raised as he saw the unmistakeable body of _his _pharaoh.

But...

Something was wrong.

His breath caught, and it was then he realized.

Aside from his own breathing, the room was silent.

Yami wasn't breathing.

He turned Yami over, noting the blood on the bed, and put his hand on Yami's chest, pushing his magick in to heal Yami's body.

"Come on you bastard, no dying! I haven't told you I love you yet!"

He dropped his head, giving Yami mouth to mouth, hoping he hadn't been dead long enough for his soul to have been weighed.

He pulled back and started doing chest compressions since his magick told him Yami's body was now fully healed.

Yami's eyes shot open with a gasp as he coughed.

"Oh god Yami...I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me! I can never forgive you!"

"Never?"

"Never..."

"Then I will fix the problem."

Bakura leaned up and kissed Yami's forhead, his eyes suspicously shiny, as he whispered. "I love you..." He whispered quietly, Yami's eyes widened in shock before Bakura's next words caused a flash of white, and Yami collasped once again.

"_Mind Swipe."_

* * *

Yami blinked as Yugi looked up at him.

"What?"

"Where's Bakura?"

Yami blinked again.

"Bakura? Who's Bakura?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he stopped, letting Yami go on his way to the kitchen. Something had happened. Something so bad, that Bakura had wiped Yami's memory - apprently of him existing at all.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed.

He would let it go.

* * *

eheheheh...don't kill me! --_hides under bunker with pot-helmet and toilet brush to defend herself_-- I felt like i needed to stop it here...r-n-r please!


End file.
